


That's just how it works

by LilithPhantasterei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Apocalypse, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Forced Marriage, Freeform, God - Freeform, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Marriage, Smut, Virgin Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithPhantasterei/pseuds/LilithPhantasterei
Summary: To save the world from the apocalyptic fight between Lucifer and Michael god offers an arrenged marriage between Michael and Dean.Dean isn't thrilled by the arrangement at all. But his duty as soldier and hunter and of course his loyality to his father seem more important than his feelings and his happiness.To save his brother from being locked in a cage with the two archangels (and the world from being destroyed) Dean accepts.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction and english isn't my native language so every kind of critism and feedback is really appreciated. I hope you like this little story.  
> I love Dean and even though it breaks my heart every time I like to see him suffer as well.  
> To quote Doctor Who Sad is the happy of deep people.

I'm here to tell the story of the Winchester brothers and their family. A family of hunters running a family business. Saving people and hunting things. That business went quite well they were hunting monsters and even when things got complicated the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean and their father John always found a way to handle the situation.  
That was until the angels entered the picture. They wanted to bring the apocalypse down upon humanity. To end everything with the dire showdown between the archangel Michael and the Satan. Basically a brawl between two stubborn brothers with a hella daddy-issues.  
With the only difference that this family feud would claim milliards of innocent lives. Well who is absolutely innocent? But that's not the point. On top of everything Dean would be starring as Michael and Sam as Lucifer. At least they where their intended vessels which would have ended with the certain death of one of the brothers.  
And in that whole dilemma god didn't do a thing. It seemed like he had left his children angels as well as humans and quit earth once and forever. Abandon earth to its fate. And that essentially was the central issue. Fate. But who where the Winchesters to simply bow to their fate?  
Tragedy be told they could fight, rebel and beg all they wanted the angels always seemed to maintain the upper hand. That was until god finally decided that his time to interfere had come.  
And this is where this story will begin.


	2. Not his own way

The Impala had been damaged. Again. Dean was working tireless to make it as good as new. Again. He, Sam and John were at Bobby's trying to figure out a way to avoid the apocalypse without having to lock Sammy in a cage together with Lucifer and Michael. Truth be told he had a lot more important things to do then repairing his baby. He had to come up with a plan to save his brother. And preferably the rest of humanity as well. If it hadn't been Sammy who had to be sacrificed but him he wouldn't hesitate. He was used to put his life on the line. That was just how things seemed worked. But even if Sammy was willing to do so he couldn't accept that kind of plan. That wasn't how things worked. It was his job to watch out for his pain in the ass little brother. It has always been.  
Yes he should definitively rather spent his time coming up with something to save the world. Again. But it was like all sorrow, all pain, and every burden on this world lay on his shoulders and he was going down under that weight. The only way not to suffocate under the weight was to concentrate on the little things he could do, the small facts he could change. Like the Impala. That's something he could fix. So he did.  
'You really love this car don't you?' Dean turned around to see Sam. Hands buried in his pockets a light smile tucking on his lips.  
'She's not just a car she's my baby. Bitch.' Dean scuffed. 'Whatever. Jerk.' Sam answered still smiling. Fond of the sight of his brother doing one of the things he did best and more important he really enjoyed. The things Dean genuinely enjoyed and could actually get were very rare.  
'There a reason you came out here?' Dean said laying down his tools and smirking at his brother 'Or you just here for the great company?'  
'Actually there is a reason. Dad wants to talk to the both of us. It almost seems like he figured something out.'  
'Well what are waiting for then? That's finally good news.' he said and made his way into Bobby's house not hearing Sam muttering under his breath 'When is it ever good news for us?'  
John was sitting at the table in Bobby's kitchen. Alone. Bobby wasn't there. Why wasn't Bobby there? Kind of strange for a briefing. He had an empty beer bottle in his hands rolling it around at least three more emptied bottles on the table next to him. Dean's good mood fell a little at the sight. When he looked up the brothers could see the weary look on his face and Dean's hope faded away.  
'Sam would you please leave us alone.' John said. Sam tried to object 'Wait I thought this was about stopping Michael and Lucifer. About avoiding the apocalypse?'  
'It is.' John simply said. Without further explanation. 'Then why won't you talk to the both of us? Why does Dean have to face this alone?' Usually Dean would have appreciated Sam's support. Usually Sam could hear everything John told Dean. But something in his father's eyes made Dean's gut twitch and he had the feeling this conversation would be better held in private. ''S Okay Sammy. Please. Go.' His eyes never left those of his father while he told Sam to leave.  
Sam felt the urge to do something about the tension rising in the room. To support Dean and stick by his side while he received whatever news his father was about to spill. But Dean had told him to go. And he respected Dean's decisions. So he bit his tongue and stumped out of the room.  
'What's going on dad?' Dean silently asked as soon as they were alone 'What's the plan?'. John straightened up 'There is a possibility to stop the apocalypse. One where Sam doesn't need to be locked in the cage. And there are no other risks either.'  
Those were great news. But Dean still felt uneasy. There had to be a downside. 'That's great dad. Really. How do we do it?' John squirmed uncomfortably. Of course there had to be a catch.  
'Listen. God showed up. He finally sprang into action. He offered some kind of... deal. He's willing to lock Lucifer in the cage himself. Says there's nothing left to do for this son. Michael though that's another issue. While god was absent he ruled heaven, he's strong and mighty but god doesn't want to lock him in the cage along with Lucifer so the other option is a compromise with Michael. God will take over heaven again and Michael... well on one side he gets what he wants and on the other side he will learn to respect and... love humanity.'  
John paused for a moment but Dean didn't ask him to continue. He had the feeling he didn't want to hear what was coming next. And he wouldn't make this any easier on his father either.  
'You will marry Michael.'  
He must have misheard.  
'What?'  
'Michael's interest in you wasn't down to you as his vessel. He seems to have some kind of obsession with you. The plan is to keep Michael pleased.'  
Keep Michael pleased. That sounded wrong. Dean didn't know what to say to that. Didn't know how he could accept this deal. This proposal. Didn't know how to decline it either. Michael seemed to be a decent guy except for his obsession with fate and his brother. But if he didn't agree to marry him he could do god know what. Except he didn't. This was the best offer they would get. The safest. Of course they could try it their own way. Maybe it would work. But if there was the slightest possibility of things going wrong and people Sam getting hurt that way (and that was to be honest more than likely) Dean couldn't choose that option. He couldn't do things his own way. Not this time. This decision would probably, no certainly ruin his life. But this wasn't about him.  
Dean made eye contact with his father and John could see that his son had made his decision. John nodded and Dean returned the gesture. Things were settled. Now only the details had to bediscussed.  
'Michael will be here tomorrow for the proposal. Then you'll have two months to... get to know each other. The wedding will be the first December.'  
Dean gulped 'Only two months?'  
'There's no point in unnecessarily protracting the unavoidable.'  
'I guess you're right.' Dean sighed he got up and wanted to leave. He had enough to think about and he wanted be alone for a little while. But before he was out of the room his father's words stopped him.  
'You should have dealt with Jo when Michael comes around tomorrow.'


	3. Goodbye

Dean hurried outside right after the talk he had with his father. Pulling out his mobile phone on the way. He dialled the number he knew by heart. The number he never needed to save because he wouldn't ever forget it.

'Hey Jo.'

_'Hi Dean. What's up?'_

'I... we have to talk. Could we meet up?'

_'Sure. I'll be at Bobby's in ten.'_

'No! No... not at Bobby's I'll pick you up.'

_'Uh. Okay then. Love you.'_

'See you.' he hung up. Not answering the _I love you_ like he usually did. He couldn't tell her he loved her. Not with what he was about to do to her. He couldn't do that to her. And he couldn't stay here either, he had to get out of here. Just as he opened the doors of the Impala Sam approached from the house.

'Hey Dean, wait! What was all of that about? Dad wouldn't tell me.'

Dean hurried into his car'I need to be somewhere Sammy. I'll explain everything later.' Sam didn't answer but Dean could see the anger in his brothers eyes until he looked down which made his stomach sink even farther.

'I'll be back. Everything's okay. I'll be right back. There's nothing to worry about.' he didn't know if he was trying to convince his brother or himself. But shutting the door of his car he barely caught Sam huffing 'Yeah. Whatever.'

During the drive to pick up Jo he pushed the thoughts of Sam aside. He made this decision mainly to protect Sam but right now he had to focus on Jo and the problem at hand. Focus on the things you can deal with.

He arrived sooner than he hoped to. Jo got in the Impala and they didn't exchange more words than absolutely necessarily. Jo had realized something was up. He parked somewhere far away from every town, busy road or any source of human beings.

For a while they just sat there in silence, staring at the dark road. None of them wanted to start this conversation. After a while Jo turned to look at Dean tears picking at her eyes.

'Is it something I have done? Please you gotta give me a hint here. That's the least you could do. You know I really, really love you...' she whispered.

'Something you... What makes you think that... How?'

'You know I'm not a complete fool. I know what all that means. That strange call, getting all the way out here. You're going to dump me.'

Dumping somebody. That was a convenient expression. Leaving somebody behind. Pushing them from a cliff and letting them fall and at last thudding. To throw them away. To just dump them. Doing that to somebody you used to love was hard enough. But to someone you still loved... and Dean still loved Jo.

'I'm so, so sorry.' That was everything he managed. Jo didn't throw a tantrum. Didn't yell at him or accuse him of anything. Everything she asked for was an explanation. And she really deserved an explanation. She really did. And Dean had one, he could explain everything. And maybe, certainly Jo would understand. But he couldn't. Couldn't explain her a decision whose full extent he himself couldn't quite understand.

So he just let her go. Without another word. Tears were streaming down her face as she leaned over, kissed his cheek and whispered 'Goodbye.' he didn't look up just heard the door of the Impala slam shut.

He held everything back until he was sure she was out of earshot. Then he screamed his head off. He leaned his head against the steering wheel and only stopped screaming when his voice got hoarse and his tears choked his screams.

He got back in the middle of the night and tried to creep in as silently as possible. Of course he didn't want to interrupt anyone's sleep but more importantly he couldn't talk to anyone yet. He didn't want his family to see him like that... so weak. He only turned on the light when he reached his room. He took off his leather jacket and bent down to take off his boots.

'So you're just gonna give in? I see you already ditched Jo. Quite eager, aren't you?' Dean froze in his tracks.

'You're gonna talk to me now Dean? You said you would explain it.' Sam was pissed. Not just the usual kind of mad but on the edge of killing somebody. And that somebody might very well be Dean at the moment. He didn't know what to say. How could he make his little brother understand? A high pitched whistle began ringing in the back of his head. 'You gotta understand that's our best option.' Dean tried desperately he just wanted to go to bed. He had had enough for one day. Actually screw that- it had been enough for a whole week.

'That's all you can think of?' Sam asked 'Man that's weak.'

Dean grew more irritated with every second and the whistle in his head got louder and higher. 'Yes Sam that's all I can think of. And you know why? 'Cause that's enough! Because this is an option and I'm glad to take it. Because if there's even the slightest possibility of making it out of all this alive that's enough! Saving everybody's lives is enough for me!'

Sam seemed unfazed by Dean's outbreak. 'So you're just going to lie down and spread your legs? And let me guess you still think that you'll just _take one for the team_? You aren't playing the hero here Dean you're the whore. You're Michael's whore.'

If anybody else had talked to him like that, or even if it had been Sam on any other day, if his head hadn't been hurting from the whistle and if he hadn't been so fucking tired Dean would have already broken Sam's jar. And maybe a few other bones.

But as it was all Dean did was looking up to meet Sam's eyes 'Yes. That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm just gonna lay down. 'Cause I'm tired Sam. I'm so fucking tired you can't imaging. And if the time comes and I have to I'll lie down and let him... I'll let Michael do whatever he pleases. I can't force you to understand but I still ask you to have my back Sammy.'

Sam didn't seem a hundred percent convinced but Dean didn't expect him to change his mind so easily.

'I can't promise anything but I'll try. I'll try to have your back.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorryit took me so long but I had quite some trouble with the last conversation between Sam and Dean. But I think I managed... somehow.


	4. Quite lonesome

When Dean woke up it felt like he didn't even go to sleep the night before. He felt exhausted. Sitting up in his bed he blinked a few times. On the door on the opposite wall hung a suit. And not the cheap grey one he used when he and Sam pretended to be from the FBI. This one was a black, expensive and no doubt highly uncomfortable three-piece suit. Tie and shirt included. He was quite sure they didn't hang there when he went to bed the last night. He didn't know how long he had been staring at the suit when Bobby entered the room. Judging by the glance he flashed at Dean he already knew everything. Well Bobby always knew everything.  
But he didn't say a word. Neither did Dean. He just sat next to him on the bed and they stared at the suit together. 'Figured it could fit.' Bobby mumbled.  
'Probably.' was all Dean could answer. He saw out of the corner of his eye how Bobby eyed him up.  
'You sure about this boy?' he then asked.  
Dean gulped the whistling in his head was back. He still couldn't look at Bobby but he managed to force out: 'Quite.'  
'Then better hurry and get dressed. Shouldn't make an angel wait.' and with that Bobby stood up and made his way out of the room. Before he closed the door he looked at Dean one more time 'You're doing the right thing. Even though I wish you didn't have to.'  
The young Winchester finally managed to meet Bobby's eyes 'Well life's a bitch.'.  
After Bobby closed the door he needed a few seconds to get up. He undressed painfully slow watching himself in the mirror while he dressed again closing the buttons of his shirt and tying his tie mechanically. When he looked at himself- all dressed up- he could see what Sam saw. The whore. He sold himself. Even though he didn't do it for money but for peace. But did that really matter? Suddenly he couldn't stand looking at his own face anymore.  
He didn't feel angry. He wasn't sure how he felt. He sensed the pain in his hands and sensed the blood dripping from his knuckles. But still couldn't quite put his finger on how he felt. He saw the mirror shatter in a thousand pieces. Not seeing his face anymore soothed the whistling in his head a little.   
'Dean? What's going on? How...? Are you alright?' he saw his father and brother storming in. That's it- now he knew. He felt lonesome. The touch of his brother manoeuvring him to sit on the bed brought him back. He was discussing something with his father.  
'Damn it Michael is almost here. What do we do?' John worried.  
Sam eyed Dean's attire up but didn't say anything about the suit. He just took Dean's hand and examined the cut.   
'That needs stitches.' the younger Winchester said.  
John didn't like this incident at all Michael could be here any minute and his eldest son chose exactly this moment to crack. But he couldn't do anything about it so he just nodded 'Hurry up Sam.'  
Sam hurried to get needle and floss and left the two alone for a moment. John towered in front of Dean and spoke in a low voice 'Nobody forced you to do this but now it's too late to cop out. Man up and pull yourself together right now.'  
Dean looked up at his father. He couldn't disappointed him. He saw that look in his father's eyes that told him he wouldn't get another chance he had to man up and go through with this. But before he could answer Sam rushed in and his father stepped aside. He watched his brother wash his knuckles with whiskey and hold the needle in the flames of his lighter to get rid of the last germs.  
Then Sam looked him in the eye and nodded shortly Dean returned the gesture. And the next thing he felt was the needle piercing his skin. It hurt like hell and when his little brother pulled the floss through the pain got even worse. He was pulling the stitches extra tight. He did that on purpose. Certainly to hurt him. Probably to teach him a lesson about self-harm. But Dean was actually grateful. The physical pain was a welcome change. He concentrated on the stinging pain in his hand.   
Suddenly a soft creak made all of the three Winchesters look up. Dean's heart fell when he saw Michael leaning against the doorframe.  
'Please I don't want to interrupt. Carry on.' he said. Sam threw hostile glances at Michael all the time while he finished sewing Dean's hand and John tried to make some normal conversation. Even though his attempts were pretty awkward Michael stayed polite all the time.   
And Dean... well Dean tried to work up all his courage. When Sam finally finished and got up John said 'I guess we should let the two of you alone.' and with that he left.  
Sam on the other hand seemed determined to finally give Michael a piece of his mind. But before he could even open his mouth Dean laid a hand on his shoulder 'Sammy could you please leave us alone?' Sam looked at his brother and you could see that it took him a lot of self control to walk over to the door and only turn around once more to shoot a warning glance at Michael and a worried one at Dean. The Winchester closed the door behind his younger brother and took one final deep breath before turning back to Michael.   
The angel had watched the whole scene with a stoic impression. 'I'm sorry for all of this. We actually planned a warmer welcome. Would you like something to drink?' Dean was impressed by himself. He was holding up quite good so far.   
'No thanks.' the angel flashed him a grin and then took a seat on his bed and padded the mattress next to him. Dean hesitated only the split of a second before he walked over to Michael and sat beside him. They sat in silence for a while until Michael raised his voice 'What did the mirror do?' Dean looked at him confused.  
'Well I thought there was maybe a reason you broke it.' he explained and took Dean's injured hand in his. Because I couldn't stand the sight of myself because I agreed to marry you. Well that would be a great answer. No he couldn't say that.  
'It was an accident. I tripped while I tried to move it.' That was lame as hell. But Michael just raised an eyebrow and dropped the subject. He continued to look around and Dean got even more uncomfortable. It was Bobby's house and Bobby's room but the place that came closest to a home for him. And still... this small room that harboured all he owned looked empty. Dean felt like his whole life was laying in front of Michael like an open book.   
'So this is where you live?' Michael asked Dean's hand still in his.  
'Nah that's Bobby's place. But Sam, dad and I come here quite often. I guess you could call this home.' he tried to open up to Michael he had to make this work.  
'You don't have a real home, do you? I mean a place that really belongs to you. Where you can come back to in the evening. A place where you aren't the visitor.' the angel did go a little far with his assumptions for Dean's liking.  
'I'm not only a visitor here I really feel at home here. Thank you very much.' he snapped and tried to pull his hand out of Michael's. But the other man suddenly tightened his grip and his face was dangerously close to Dean's.  
'I'll get us a nice house. Once we're married we'll move in together and we'll have a real home.' Dean didn't like the way Michael talked. How he just waltzed in and spoke so low of the things that mattered to him. But before he could pull away the angel had covered his lips with his. Dean froze and tried to clear his mind. Frantically trying to come up with an idea what to do next. He had to play along. This was only step one. So Dean tried to force his muscles to relax and gave into the kiss.  
He hadn't expected Michael to go further. Being wrong all the time was getting really annoying. Michael pushed his tongue into the hunters mouth and let his hand explore his stomach through his shirt. Suddenly Dean was glad he was wearing the suit. His usual clothing would just grant the angel... easy access.   
He felt how Michael pushed him down on the mattress and pinned his hands above his head. A single tear rolled down the side of his face and he managed to quickly turn his head to wipe it away at his shoulder. As the kiss grew more heated Dean used the pain in his hand to keep himself focused. Finally Michael drew back just enough to look into Dean's eyes.  
'I'm sorry I'm so straight forward but I wanted to do that for a long time.' Dean couldn't answer. Michael rose and it took the Winchester another moment to sit up. Meanwhile Michael had gotten to his knees and pulled out a small black box.  
Here it comes, Dean thought, now don't mess up.  
'Dean Winchester will you marry me?' Dean lay all the passion he could fake in his next words.  
'Yes I will.'


	5. Perfect little dream

The following month felt like hell. Dean didn't go on any hunts. Instead he spent time with his fiancé. At first Michael only came around once or twice a day in the meanwhile Dean worked with Bobby. He should have been happy when he was younger he had always dreamed of repairing cars and that's what he was doing now. All day long. But after two weeks he snapped he felt locked up and Bobby's house suddenly became too small. He needed to get back on the road. So he did some research and bingo. Just what he needed now. A quick salt n' burn a few towns over. So he got in his baby and hits the road. No need to tell the others where he went. Dean needed a little time away from all the fuss so he left his phone at Bobby's knowing full well that's going to get him in trouble later. He doesn't care.  


The town with the haunted school is only a few hours away. There's actually no need to stay at the motel for the night. He still gets a room. The job's done quick just a few bones to burn like he thought. He missed that feeling, knowing he just saved the lives of dozens of innocent students. It made him feel alive himself. He spent the evening in a bar like he used to when Sam and him where hunting together. His eyes met those of the bartender and she understood without words Dean takes her to the motel that night.  


Even though petite she's like a wolf in bed. He genuinely enjoys the time with her and the pleasure is mutual. It feels great to know that he's still on top of the game. The next morning the girl's still beside him in bed and demands for round two before she leaves. Dean takes that as acknowledgement of his manliness.  


His perfect little dream ends the moment he returns to Bobby's. His father is furious but manages to hold back, Dean wonders why. When he sees Michael he knows. Michael's exploding. Dean endures his shouting and even the slap across his cheek with a straight face. Once the angel is finished he apologizes and even manages to calm Michael down. But he couldn't stand the disappointment in his brother's eyes. Sam understood why his brother had to go on that hunt and respected his decision. But it bothered him how his older brother just took stick without talking back even once. He had expected more of him.  


That evening Michael insists to take Dean to his flat for the first time. He feels almost bad when Michael tells him how much he worried and how deeply he's in love. 'Cause he believes Michael, he believes that the other man really loves him.  


When Michael won't stop kissing and biting him leaving love bites all the time he suddenly doesn't feel bad at all anymore.  
Michael falls asleep with Dean possessively wrapped in his arms. Dean tries his best to fall asleep as well but with every hour that passes the whistling in his head increases and he's praying for the sun to finally rise so he can get out of Michaels arms.  
He doesn't run again.


	6. Push a little harder

The day had come all too soon. Even though Dean actually expected it to happen a lot sooner.  
Michael had taken him out to an especially posh restaurant. Which meant the servings where tiny so he would go home hungry. And the food... well he couldn't say it tasted terrible but it just wasn't his liking. He would do almost everything for a Bacon-Cheeseburger right now. But he had never told Michael he liked that stuff. Had never proposed anything they could do or anywhere they could go together.  


They spent their time eating and talking. Dean trying to sound loving, pretending to be interested in everything Michael... No Mike said.  


He had this strange feeling all evening long that Michael planed to take the next step in their relationship. He felt nauseous just thinking about it. So towards dessert he excused himself pretending to go to the toilet. Dean went outside glad they had come with the Impala. He opened the boot shuffling through his few belongings until he found what he was looking for. A nearly full bottle of scotch. His fingers were shaking so hard he needed a few tries to open the bottle. But once he managed he downed almost half the bottle in a few large gulps. When he closed the bottle again his fingers were surer and the whistling that hadn't left his head since days muffled a bit. He wasn't drunk. Well not nearly as drunk as he wished to be anyways. He took a deep breath the warmth spreading in his body and re-entered the restaurant. As he reached their table the dessert already was served. Mousse au Chocolate. Dean hated this stuff. But after his short... refreshment the smile reached his lips easier. And even though he couldn't relax all the way a bit of the tension left his shoulders.  


Michael reached over the table and laid his hand on top of Dean's who barely managed to suppress a flinch and shot Michael a smile.  


'What do you think about getting out of here? We could go to my place...' If Michael had known Dean better, the way Sam or Bobby did, he would have seen how his eyes turned cold and his smile hardened. He would have noticed the way Dean tensed and fought the urge to look down and draw his hand back.  


But Michael didn't know Dean. Not really. So he only saw how Dean nodded. And he only heard how Dean said 'That would be really great.'  


Driving to Michael's in the Impala calmed Dean down a little bit. His baby always calmed him down. Neither he or Michael spoke a word until they arrived. While searching for a free space to park his car Dean considered staying behind for a moment while sending Michael ahead under some pretext just so he could take another sip so he could relax a bit.  


But he couldn't lose himself too much he needed to be present. Needed to make Michael feel loved. So he dismissed the thought almost immediately.  
Dean hurried out of the car opening the Michael's door and holding out his hand for him. If he was going to do this he would do it right. His father always told him to either do things right or not at all. And since not at all wasn't an option anymore...  


Michael smiled and reached for his hand. He didn't only hold Dean's hand he had to interlace their fingers. That was one of the many things Dean had noticed about Michael. One of those small details that made all of this so much harder on Dean. Nonetheless he squeezed Michael's hand, pulled him closer and they hurried to the flat. Michael stopped at the entrance. Confused Dean turned around only to be shoved back against the door. Dean felt his body pressed tightly against his own. Michael's chest against his. His leg pushed between Dean's. And his gradually hardening cock against his thigh.  


The archangel's lips paused shortly before Dean's. Their eyes locking searching for something. Not permission. Not really. Maybe admiring the forest green. No matter why Dean was glad for the short break.  


Michael closed the distance his lips moving against Dean's in a bruising kiss. Dean moved his lips with Michael's trying to put everything in it. Being passionate. Even parting his lips before being asked for entrance. But not quite managing to slip his tongue into the other man's mouth. That didn't matter Michael gladly dominated the kiss. He liked it when Dean was obedient and submissive. It seemed to turn him on even more. He moved his hands to Dean's wrists pinning them above his head and started to rock his hips forward dry humping him. Dean turned his head away from Michael's fierce kiss quickly leaning forward and whispering in Michael's ear 'Not out here. Let's take this inside.' and biting gently down on his earlobe.  


Michael was out of breath panting and leaning against Dean just barely able to whisper in a husky voice 'You're right.' Then fumbling for the keys in his pockets and unlocking the door with shaking fingers. Pushing Dean inside and closing the door behind him. Ushering Dean upstairs and directly into the flat. Dean stumbled backwards while Michael clumsily stripped him of his jacked and pushed Dean down on the bed. Fumbling with the button of his button-down shirt.  


Dean realized that even though Michael was willing and he wasn't. Even though he himself had never had sex with a man or bottomed anyone, Michael was a complete virgin. The angel might even be more nervous than he was. So he got hold of his hands squeezing them. 'Hey, hey, Mike... relax a little bit. Take it slow.' Michael locked eyes with him and drew out a deep breath he had been holding. He let go of Dean's shirt and dropped down on the bed next to him.  


'You know I... never did this before. A month ago I hadn't even kissed anyone yet. Hell before I met you I never even felt the urge to touch someone or be close to them in any other way.'  


'I'm new to this as well. I've never... well I have with girls of course. But this is different. You know this time I'm the one who well...' he stopped at this point not wanting to talk about it with Michael.  


'The one who get's fucked?' Michael asked turning his head to look at Dean whose face had turned as red as a stoplight. 'Thought you were the prudish virgin.'  
'When he found out I was about to marry Gabriel taught me everything. About how to do it and how to... prepare you.'  


Dean sighed inwardly. Well that was a huge plus. He had feared that he would have to go without any prep. 'Cause he sure as hell wouldn't ask for it.  


'Well then nothing can go wrong.' Dean said and forced a smile. Michael tangled a hand in Dean's hair and began kissing him again. This time a lot slower but deeper, moving his tongue against Dean's. His lips firm and not exactly soft rather a bit rough. Tongue hot and wet spreading his salvia in Dean's mouth. Dean needed to do something with his hands but he couldn't will himself to undress Michael or himself so he just grabbed his head and played with his black hair.  


The angels hands went back to the buttons. Now that they where steadier opening them all and brushing of the shirt. He loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, dropping it on the mattress. He stripped out of his own shirt in a mere seconds.  


Dean gulped. Since when did he lose control that easily? Raising into a sitting position he pushed Michael back on the bed. He only shook ever so slightly as he placed kisses along his firm jaw line, down his neck and chest wandering south. He stopped only above his belt and started fumbling with the buckle.  


Michael laid there, eyes closed, gasping and panting. His hands were clenching and unclenching. It seemed like he had utterly lost control. That almost made Dean smirk. Fucking virgin, he thought, no self control at all. With that he began pushing down Michael's pants. That seemed to bring Michael back to reality and he helped stripping out of his pants and underwear at the same time. But Dean pushed Michael back down. Laying one of the angel's legs over his shoulder. Kissing Michael's thighs getting higher with every kiss until he reached his standing erection. Dean kissed the tip licking it slowly, teasingly. He wrapped his lips around Michael's cock sliding slowly down, being careful while letting the other man's member spread his throat. Dean focused on suppressing his gag reflex and trying to breathe at the same time. He moved his head back up relaxing with every bit of cock that left his throat. With every time he moved up and down he got more used to the feeling of Michael sliding up and down his throat. His brain cleared enough that he was able to remember what he liked when being blown. What turned him on most when the girls sucked him. This was the first time he gave head but maybe if he was good enough... if he could make Michael come... then he could get away with giving him a blowjob and didn't have to spread his legs for him.  


So he licked with as much passion as he could muster. He covered his hands with salvia and caressed Michael's balls pulling them softly all while bumping his head up and down. Michael was sweating and panting. His eyes were closed and his cheeks flushed, his hands tangled in Dean's hair pulling a bit at it but not forcing his head up and down- which Dean was really grateful for. Low moans and animalistic grumbles escaped the angels mouth.  


Michael's head hit the back of his throat and he cried out 'Oh God! Dean!' Dean increased the speed bobbing his head up and down sucking and licking as hard as he could. Michael bucked his hips up and groaned 'Please Dean... FUCK. Yes right there..'  


Dean felt that Michael was close but he still didn't come. Hell this guys stamina was unbelievable... He didn't know what else to do to get him over the edge. In a last attempt he relaxed his throat, took in a deep breath and swallowed Michael's dick whole and suddenly caressing Michael's hole with feather-light touches. Probing it with his fingers a bit... fuck he would feel that tomorrow, probably even the rest of the week his throat was raw and felt abused. But it seemed to do the trick.  


Michael cried out 'DEAN!' and came into Dean's mouth who forced himself to swallow every last drop of Michael's come and liked him through his orgasm until Michael was soft again.  


Dean moved upwards to Michael's face kissing him tenderly caressing his hair until Michael seemed to have caught his breath again.  


'Dean... I'm sorry... I didn't want to... I thought we could... you know together.' He just apologized for not fucking him. That almost made Dean laugh. If Michael only knew how much he dreaded having sex with him.  


'Shh Mike it's alright. I really enjoyed making you happy.' he shamelessly looked the angel into the eyes as he lied to him. He became better at this than he liked to. Michael shifted to lay on his side and brushed his leg against Dean's and realized Dean was still wearing his pants.  


'Oh God... you must feel used. Wait let me return the favour.' Again if Michael only knew how used he felt and that had nothing to do with him not getting it off. And returning the favour would most certainly not change things for the better.  


'Hey Mike relax. There's no need to. Let's just lie together for a bit. I'm alright you really don't need to...' but Michael didn't listen he unzipped Dean's pants pulling them down around his knees along with his underwear. Then he paused. He stared at Dean's limp cock and then at his face.  


'You're not hard at all. Not one bit.' his voice was low and dry. Suddenly he got up picking up his clothes struggling to get his pants back on. Dean grabbed him at the shoulder trying to hold him back but Michael shrugged his hand off.  


'Please... Mike. Wait.' he tried to get off the bed to follow Michael but tripped over the pants around his knees. Michael jerked around fury written all over his face 'What?! What do you want Dean? You don't enjoy this at all, do you? It was all just an act!'  


Fanfuckingtastic. He was pretty spot on with all his accusations.  


'It's not like that.' Dean whispered.  


'Oh so I just got it all wrong. So you are aroused? Your dick is actually rock-hard and I just didn't realize? What is not like that? Go ahead Dean. Explain.'  
Dean had managed to get his pants up and stand next to Michael, he grabbed the angels hands with his. Not letting go even when he struggled and tried to pull away. He rubbed soothing circles on the inside of Michael's wrists.  


'You're new to this so you couldn't know, but the more often you do this and the more experienced you get the longer it takes to... well to get it up. Just 'cause I'm not hard yet, doesn't mean I didn't enjoy this.'  


Michael still looked suspicious but he didn't try to free himself from Dean's grip anymore. So Dean pushed further like he always did when he tried to get away with a lie. Just push a little harder.  


'And. Why. Don't. You. Just. Enjoy. That. It's. Just. About. You. Tonight.' Placing soft kisses along Michael's neck after every word, nibbling at his earlobe at the end. Michael let out an airy breath and relaxed against Dean.  


'Why don't you lie down and I blow you? We've got enough time, no matter how long you take.' Michael whispered into Dean's ear and dipping the tip of his tongue into his ear. Dean stiffened just a fraction. But he caught himself immediately faking a moan.  


'That sounds great. But a lot happened today and I'm actually really tired.' Michael kissed his cheek.  


'Of course sweetheart. Let's go to bed.'  


'Go ahead. I'll be right back. Just need to use the bathroom for a second.'  


Michael let go of him 'I'll be waiting for you.' he stripped out of his pants laying down on the bed in just his boxers.  


Dean hurried to the bathroom locking the door behind him, turning on the shower and sinking to his knees in front of the toilet. He threw up everything he had for dinner. Which wasn't much. Clutching the bowl until his knuckles were white. Coughing and gagging needing to throw up though his stomach was empty. It felt like his head was bursting.  


All the time trying to be as silent as possible. Desperately hoping the shower would muffle any noise he made. He flushed and leaned back against the toilet. He raised his hand to his head realizing that he was shaking really hard, letting his hand drop back into his lap. Trying to force back the tears. Man up Winchester! But he couldn't hold them back any longer, just a few tears dropped down his face before he regained control. He wouldn't let something like that turn him into a fucking cry baby. He was strong, damn it.  


So he forced himself to his feet, turning off the shower and taking a look at the mirror. He looked done. Dean splashed water in his face and checked his appearance again. Acceptable.  


He got back to the bedroom. Turning away from Michael while he took off his pants. And getting under the cover with Michael, who immediately sneaked an arm around his shoulders. Dean braced himself for another sleepless night. Staring at the ceiling while Michael snored beside him.


End file.
